Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 1 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ''' Setup Choices '''Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Plaits and Pins (��15) * Fiery Waves (��20) * Blonde Chignon * Untamed Curls * Upswept Brunette Choice 3 * Perfect! Let's away! * Not quite right. Let's try something else. Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your first name? Default is "Clara". Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is character's surname? Default is "Mills". Chapter One: The Journey Ahead Choices Choice 1 * Incredibly rude! (No effect) * At least pleasant-looking. (No effect) Choice 2 * You shouldn't have lied to me! * There's nothing to forgive (Mama +Relationship) Choice 3 * I could never ask that of you! (Briar +Relationship) * Only if you're sure. (Briar +Relationship) Choice 4 * Sheer Elegance (��20) * Beaded Beauty (��15) * A Maiden Fair * Empire Evening Choice 5 * A Band of Jewels (��20) * A Perfect Plume (��20) * A Bontiful Bloom (��15) * A Touch of Shade * A Hatless Head "First Impressions" - You've unlocked the Closet! Choice 6 * Is absolutely breathtaking! (No effect) * Could fit my home ten times over! (No effect) Choice 7 * Do you think of nothing but romance? (No effect) * I concur. He was quite agreeable. (No effect) Choice 8 * All right, since you insist... (+Manners) * There's no way I'm doing that! Grandmother +Relationship (If you wear a diamond outfit.) Choice 9 ''' * I remember you! (No effect) * You're quite handsome. (Sinclaire +Romance) '''Choice 10 * I suppose even wealth and position has its limits. (No effect) * Perhaps your fortune will change shortly. (Sinclaire +Romance) Choice 11 * Tour the estate gardens with Mr. Sinclaire (��12) * Retire to the house. (Onward and Upward) Diamond Choice 1 * At least passes the time? (No effect) * Allows you to grow closer with someone? (Sinclaire +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 * Low birth. * Wit. (No effect) * Handsome looks. (Sinclaire +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *To me, you are arrogant and vain. *I find you to be rather alluring. (Sinclaire +Romance) *You're right. I don't wish to share that with you. (Sinclaire +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 * I always have a point. (No effect) * Was that a genuine smile? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Brush his hand. (Sinclaire +Romance) * Stand up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * It was enlightening. (No effect) *I hope we will see more of each other. (Sinclaire +Romance) "Paving the Path" - You toured the Edgewater gardens with Mr. Sinclaire. Chapter Two: Ties That Bind Choices Choice 1 *Hug him. (Father +Relationship) *Step back. (No effect) Choice 2 *I'm so sorry. (Father +Relationship) *I know I can never take his place. (No effect) Choice 3 *It's like a dream come true! (Father +Relationship) *I...I can't. (No effect) Choice 4 *Go to the gallery. (��15) *Retire for some time. (Time to Yourself) Diamond Choice 1 *I won't be ashamed of who I am. (Father +Relationship) *But others will still judge me for my birth. Diamond Choice 2 *This is a great responsibility. (No effect) *I will never be able to remember all these names! Diamond Choice 3 *How could you let him do that? *Why did you never try to find me? (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Take his hands. (No effect) *Step away. Diamond Choice 5 *Having a family. *Getting wealth and power. *Improving my marriage prospects. "A Lady of Edgewater" - You learned about your family's history from your father! Choice 5 *I am Lady Clara of Edgewater. (+Manners) *But that's not what you said before. Choice 6 *I'm so glad you're here with me. (Briar +Relationship) *I'll never think of you as a servant. (Briar +Relationship) *Ooh, if you're my maid, do you have to do my bidding? Choice 7 *Is all I could ever have wanted. (No effect) *Is fine, but I have a wicked stepmother. (No effect) *Wants me to be 'Lady Clara, do you believe it! (No effect) Choice 8 *But I don't know how to do any of that! (No effect) *I always wanted to be an accomplished lady. (No effect) "Seamstress" - You acquired the Embroidery Frame! Choice 9 *Dress to Impress (��25) ( ) (+Manners) *Current Outfit "Daughter of the House" - Your outfit impressed the earl and dowager countess! (If you wear the diamond outfit.) Choice 10 *Father, are you going to adopt her son? (No effect) *That makes sense. (+Relationship) *Is that even legal? (Grandmother +Relationship) Choice 11 *I look forward to greeting you as a sister. (Miss Sutton +Relationship) *Watch what you call me. Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *So, tell me about yourself, Miss Sutton... (Miss Sutton +Relationship) *So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Marlcaster... (Mr. Marlcaster +Relationship) Choice 13 *I did not grow up on a pig farm! *My village was small, but people were generous and kind. (+Manners) *I much prefer life at Edgewater. Choice 14 *You are a delight to the eye. (Harper +Romance) *You have a kind way with animals. (No effect) Choice 15 *You were a soldier? (No effect) *Which war? Choice 16 *Would take a horse over most men, too! (No effect) *Wonder how you feel about a lady? (Harper +Romance) *Wish more people were like that. (No effect) Choice 17 *Can't stand her! *Thought my face would crack from forcing a smile. (No effect) Choice 18 *Go for a moonlight ride with Mr. Harper. (��20) *Return to the house. Diamond Choice 6 *A little nervous! (No effect) *Sure I'll be great! Diamond Choice 7 *Ride with you. (Harper +Romance) *Change to a man's saddle. Diamond Choice 8 *Was not born free? *Sounds like a wise man. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Love riding with you. (Harper +Romance) *Am growing tired. Diamond Choice 10 *Should like us to do this again. (Harper +Romance) *Bid you good night. "Accomplished Horsewoman" - You went riding with Mr. Harper! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum